URLs are commonly used as text-based addresses to identify internet resources (e.g., web pages). It may be advantageous to identify an internet resource that may be easily remembered by a user and easily found through search engines. Because a URL may comprise additional information used by the internet resource, the URL may become complex and difficult to discover through searches. URL rewriting is a common technique to allow users to interact with an internet resource using a simple URL. The user may enter a simple URL that is then rewritten to a URL comprising more complex and useful information for the internet resource (e.g., information concerning the web browser requesting the URL). Another technique used to enhance a user's experience with internet resources is caching techniques allowing URL and/or internet data to be stored for quick access.